


Aurora

by BunnyBopper



Series: Three Times Severus Snape Got Pegged (For The First Time) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBopper/pseuds/BunnyBopper
Summary: He knows he's not the best at communicating – inside the bedroom or out of it. But she always seems to know what he's thinking anyway, can predict his moods like the coming of the seasons
Relationships: Aurora Sinistra/Severus Snape
Series: Three Times Severus Snape Got Pegged (For The First Time) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185758
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Aurora

"Are you okay, love? Do you want to stop?" 

Severus is confused by the question until he realises that Aurora must have interpreted the grunting sound he had just made as one of pain rather than pleasure. He knows he's not the best at communicating – inside the bedroom or out of it. But she always seems to know what he's thinking anyway, can predict his moods like the coming of the seasons. _'I can't understand how you fooled You-Know-Who all those years,_ ' she'd sometimes joke, _'You're an open book!'_ . To which he'd always reply _'If I'd known you were such a skilled_ _Legillimens_ _I might have just asked you to do it and saved myself the bother'_. 

But it isn't Legillimency she possesses, just a natural talent for reading people. He's asked many times – often to the point of frustration – how, even though that dreadful year he served as Headmaster, she always knew he was really on their side. 

"I just knew," she would say. 

"You 'just knew'? That's the best you can do?" he'd reply. 

"Sorry," she'd say, sounding almost as sarcastic as him, "What I meant to say was: 'it was written in the stars'. Is that the sort of thing you were expecting?" 

Whatever the reason, he's grateful. He would never have survived the war if it weren't for her. Has no doubt he would have given in to Nagini's bite if he didn't have her to keep fighting for. 

But, right now, she can't see his face and, considering it's the first time they've done this, it's only natural she would seek reassurance. For the life of him, Severus can't say for sure which one of them suggested it. What started out as a playful joke had gradually grown more and more serious, until one day a discreet, brown parcel had arrived by an equally unremarkable-looking owl. Aurora had let out an uncharacteristic squeal of excitement before disappearing into their bedroom for a rather long period of time. 

Severus had had a witty remark ready, but when she finally emerged the sight of her stunned him into silence. The strap she wore was plain, but the 'cock' tucked inside it was surprisingly realistic. Deep brown to blend in perfectly with her beautiful skin. She had joked about buying one bigger than his but Severus had been relieved to see she had restrained herself. 

Aurora smiled nervously at him; hands poised awkwardly in the air as if fighting the urge to cover herself up. 

"Err, are we doing it now?" was all Severus managed to say. 

"No!" she laughed, "Later! I just wanted to show you..." Then she'd slipped back into the bedroom and into her day clothes. 

Trying his best to feign nonchalance, Severus had returned to his crossword. He didn't manage to get a single clue for the rest of the afternoon. 

But now, later had arrived. Severus had been surprised by how natural the whole thing felt, lying on his side with her wrapped around him. 

"No don't...don't stop," he breathes. 

Aurora kisses the back of his neck, places a steadying hand on the side of his hip and pushes in further until he can feel the warmth of her flesh fully against him. She holds him for a while, letting him get used to the feeling of being filled. 

"Ready?" she asks eventually. 

Severus nods into his pillow, then, realising that might not be enough, gives her a tentative, "Yes." 

She starts to move, hesitant at first, a few experimental rolls of her hips. Severus sighs to show his approval and she grows more confident, thrusting into his body with tentative motions. 

They often do it like this. (Well, not like this, obviously. Up until now, Severus has been the one in her position.) In her study of the night sky, Aurora often works all hours and a lazy fuck where they are both on their sides is sometimes all she can manage. But he's starting to think there might be more to it than that. There's something rather nice about being cradled by her like this. Vulnerable yet safe. 

Her hand slides over his hip and across his chest, runs down to his navel, and makes slow circles there while keeping up her steady rhythm. Severus has been so focused on the burning pleasure in his ass he hadn't realised how hard his cock has grown until now. Desire floods him and all of a sudden, he's aching for her to touch him. But she just ghosts her fingers over it teasingly. 

"Please," he whimpers. 

It's a testament to how much he needs her hand on him. Severus would never have dreamed of asking her for anything in the early days of their relationship, unworthy of her affections as he thought he was. Slowly over time, he's grown more comfortable with her, but he still has trouble asking for what he wants. 

She hums her approval in his ear and grasps hold of him. Begins to work him over the way she knows he likes it. He cranes his neck around until their mouths meet and groans when her tongue enters his mouth hungrily. 

He can tell she's trying to be careful with him but her own arousal is getting the better of her now. His pleasure has always been the thing that gets her off the most. The movement of her hips grows faster as if she can't control them any longer. As if part of her really was inside him. The sound of her flesh slapping against him is probably the most erotic thing Severus has ever heard. She bites down on his shoulder, presses the softness of her full breasts into his back. 

Her moans are just as loud as his when he comes. 

When it's over, Aurora wraps her arms around him tight and holds him for a few blissful moments before gently withdrawing. She's only just got the strap off over her ankles when Severus is upon her. She makes a happy sound of surprise when he takes her face in his hands and kisses her lush lips hard. He tries to put everything into that kiss, to convey the torrent of emotions he feels for her with the fierceness of his mouth against hers, because any words he tried to use right now would fail him. 

Then he trails those kisses over the rest of her body; the curve of her neck, down between her breasts, across her soft stomach, and down further still. She gasps when he reaches the lowest point of her hips. Starts blabbering nervously. 

"You don't have to, Severus. If you need a bit more time to- oh god!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my pegging Severus Snape series. Let me know which one you liked best!


End file.
